His Circumstances
by TheTravellingBling
Summary: I wonder whether the title suits the fic... I don't know what to summarize... Gomen... Please read and review...


**Author's Note: **I'm a fan of lengthy novels… had never tried of doing one shots before… and my short stories reach 6000+ words and I still wonder how I can call it short… hahahaha... ^^, anyway, just experimenting… I hope you'd like this one…

Been watching "Special A" class… Chapter 17 and Episode 12 inspired me to write this one… Oh, I'm beginning to like Takishima… hahaha… But, I'm still Len's mistress… 

By the way, for those who would read, best viewed in 3/4.. ^^, arigatou in advance... ^^,

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own La Corda. If I do, it would be just Len and Kahoko and Shimizu and Fuyuumi…  La Corda D'oro is owned by Yuki Kure-sensei and KOEI.

* * *

**Summary: **I don't know what to summarize… Gomen...

* * *

The deafening sound of silence was shattered by the sound of the engine being brought back to life.

"Where to?" he heard her say, worry evident on her voice, as she placed her hands on top of his and had their fingers intertwined. He didn't bother to look at her or take a glance at her, afraid that when he did, every pent-up emotion he had kept to himself for seventeen years of his life would give him away.

"_There has been a proposal…" his father's voice resounded on his mind._

Somehow, he knew this day would come. He had always dreamt of this, ever since the first time he had held a violin. But how, oh how, had he become uncertain about this. He stole a glance at her in the rear view mirror and smiled sadly to himself. No, it wasn't how, but when. Yes, when.

When did he start to care for this woman when she was his rival all along?

He remembered, clearly, like a movie reel that was continuously played in front of him.

Concourse.

Training Camp.

_Ave Maria_.

Her music.

His violin.

Their music.

Yes, it was when that one fateful night happened, and it happened all of a sudden. There she was, like a goddess under the moonlight. Her innocent music had made its way to his soul. Captivating him. Transcending the barriers he had surrounded himself. He had always wondered how she was able to create such beautiful music with her rough skills, but he had envied it and loved it silently. Her music was nothing close to perfection, and yet, she produces a pure sound, weaving different delicate emotions from anyone who would hear her.

_Every time she passes, she takes his breath away._

_Her smile was his sunshine._

_Her laughter was music to his ears._

_Her love was the cure to his frostbitten soul._

_And she, yes, she, is his everything. _

"Where to go?" he heard her ask again, looking at him quizzically and worriedly.

"Are you alright?" there was her voice again, so near yet he felt so distant.

_Where to? _He asked himself. He sat there in silence, pondering over every moment they spent together. It was after awhile when he finally had the courage to look at her. She looked so worried.

He had always made her worry. Had always made her cry. And yet, she remained beside him. She had never failed to make him just stare in wonder. Wondering over how she makes ordinary things special. And wondering how a lovely creature had come to save him from solitude.

"Anywhere will be fine…" he started, and then cleared his throat. He lowered his head, his bangs covering his golden eyes. "Anywhere will be fine, as long as I'm with you." He finally managed to continue after swallowing several imaginary lumps on his throat.

True. He would go anywhere with her. Stay with her in heaven or follow her to the depths of hell. He knew it was a word a devil would use. It was stupid. But he didn't care, and he didn't give a damn. _Not even a bit. _That was what he told himself as he gazed at her lovingly.

He would be leaving soon, he knew. Music or her? _Music and her. _He knew he wouldn't choose. He can't.

It might be raining today. But, the sun would find its way.

Everything would be fine. He loves her. She loves him back. All was well.

* * *

**END NOTE: **Good, not so good, bad, worst? Ooohlalala… Please press the lovely green button somewhere over the rainbow... oh, no, somewhere down there, I mean... ^^, It would surely make my day… 


End file.
